Kitty Nya Love!
by BlackTearAngel
Summary: Reborn is proud of his student, Natsuyoshi "Natsu" Swada, and future 10th Vongola Boss. However he has a few oddities Reborn is trying to beat out of Natsu, including his nekophilia towards his cat Tsuki. However one eventful meeting, battle, and cat transforming witch later, Natsu and his friends are brought into a new adventure involving magic and love!fem!Witch!Tsuna,TenthNatsu
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! New story! Yeah! Enjoy, I'll be posting new chapters for my other stories soon hopefully, so please bare with me!**_

Reborn was proud of his latest student, Natsuyoshi Swada, or Natsu as he prefered. He was strong, smart, easy going, and was the perfect sky, yet this one had lots of troubles.

One: he commonly slept in and was lazy in general, Two: he didn't want to become a mafia don, Three: He had a "no kill rule" which Reborn found quite laughable considering how he kinda killed Byakuran in the future, Four: He had no girlfriend or love interest despite all of Reborn's pushing, he keeps turning the girls and boys down, and Five (Reborn swears this is true): Natsu was in love with a cat!

Natsu kept this stray cat who came back everyday to sleep, play,and eat with Natsu, who spent his every moment with said cat when she came. Reborn suspected that the lack of a father figure in his early childhood made him dependent on the cat to stick with him, unlike his father had. But no matter the tactic, Reborn couldn't rid himself and his student of the bell wearing black cat that came to Natsu's window every evening at the same time. Natsu's guardians and friends seemed to like the cat, even the other ex-arcobaleno liked that smug cat! Whenever Natsu was out of town for some reason, he could count on his mother, siblings, and friends to watch over the goddess cat.

In short and simple terms, Reborn hated that cat.

He hated the cat that followed his student everywhere, the cat that made his student a nekophiliac and not be interested in women or men at all, the cat that made his student a wimp. Whenever Reborn brought up said cat, Natsu's reply was, "It's like your bond with Leon, we're partners, but unlike you and Leon we are far closer than you can imagine." Reborn really didn't want to think how much "closer" either.

So one day while Natsu was out with his friends and cat, Reborn looked for a good home for said cat. "No means no Reborn, Tsuki is not going to live with some stranger, that's final!", Natsu cried out into his cell phone, said cat (whom Natsu named Tsuki) went wide eyed and jumped into the hood of the black hoodie that had a red X on the back of it and an orange 72 on the right side in the front. Natsu ran a hand in his spiky brown hair, his angled dark brown eyes lit amber in anger as he slipped into his dying will mode unknowingly.

Natsu scratched behind Tsuki's ear when she poked her head out and rubbed it against his face, calming him, but his worry did not teeter. "Dame-Natsu," Reborn called out as he hopped in front of them in the park where Natsu and his friends sat in catching their breathe on the park bench after a long day together, Reborn didn't come alone. A woman with greying hair and kind brown eyes came over with Reborn holding a cat crate. "Hello dearies, I'm Mikoto Tsugiya, it's a pleasure to meet you all, this must be Tsuki!", she greeted them in a happy tune. "Tsugiya-san has agreed to watch over Tsuki for a small monthly payment, she has several cats as well and you can visit when you have time, your cat will be fine.", Reborn spoke. Natsu pulls back with Tsuki hissing at the old woman who had tried to pet the small cat.

Tsugiya frowned, "don't worry, I won't take that attitude lightly little one, but you don't know me yet so I'll let it slide.", the woman smiled in a slight dark tone. Reborn ignores that smile, the woman promised him that the cat Natsu prized will never want to leave her like her other cats, anything to rid himself and his student of that small little black cat with the annoying golden bell collar.

Reborn jumps on to Natsu's head and plucks the unwilling and loud cat from his student's hood and tossed the cat to the kind odd old woman. The woman caught the cat, but had to drop the crate she had so she wouldn't hurt Tsuki. Natsu grabs the crate and shows the odd pentagram drawn in blood on the inside, "You moron, that's a transport spell, that old hag been hired by _her_.", he growled in pure rage at reborn who was utterly confused. "Give me back that spell boy, or the cat gets it," everyone's eyes go back to the old woman who was holding a feltwisted sacrificial blade up to Tsuki's throat. That got everyone on the defenses up on high. Box weapons and flames were released then, everyone took a defensive stance, the weaponless girls and Fuuta hid behind Lambo's shield.

Natsu's flame was reflecting his rage and used his flames to destroy the crate half. Reborn was confused at the sight of the once kind old lady, he never misreads people. "Don't get your panties in a twist Reborn, she used magic to mess with your senses, don't take it too-shit really?", Natsu said while staring Tsuki in the eyes, an unheard conversation going between the two. "Fine, but make sure your fast, I don't share remember?", Natsu finally agreed to something and removed his hoodie. "Stand back Minna," he commanded. Tsuki raised her paws and clawed the old woman in the eyes and kicked herself into the air in a mess of flesh and fur as soon as Natsu tossed his hoodie.

Natsu caught the girl that was barely clothed in his hoodie, which was wide open, hinting heavily on her curvy and small body of alabaster and set her down gently on to the ground. "What did she promise you? Youth, immortality, love?", the girl asked the old woman,but instead a dagger was flung at her. Natsu caught and froze the dagger, it broke into tiny little pieces between his fingers.

"Get them!", the old woman cried out, but no one came. "Oi old hag, do you know these bastards?", Gokudera Hayato called out in his punk, silver haired glory, the other guardian stood behind him over the bodies of the men they had beaten. "Silencing spell," the girls clarified to the old woman before she could ask. With a snap of the girl's dainty fingers, a glowing circle with a star and non readable writing inside of it floated above the old woman, "Tell my grandmother to suck it please!", the girl said with a smile. More circles appeared over the fallen men as well and in a bright flash were all gone. "Mou~ why can't she get the hint that I don't want to become 'one with her and magic?'", the girl complained to Natsu, who only just towered over her and patted her head. "Look at me, I'm 16-years-old and I'm tiny as a 13-year-old girl, this is her fault I know it! She's cursed me in her own way of revenge!", she pouts as everyone puts their weapons away and walk over to the couple. "Please Tsuki-chan, you've grown in size, I can tell, you reach my chin now too!", Natsu consoled the easily side-tracked pouting girl who smiled at that comment.

Reborn hopped down from the hiding spot he had sniped from and onto Natsu's head harshly. "What's going on here baka-Natsu, who she?", he asked in a tone that said 'don't fuck with me right now.' The others came to hear this conversation as well. Getting a better look at the fair skin beauty, they marveled her long brown hair that reached to her knees and her honey eyes that she kept pushing out of her face, not to mention the revealing image of her barely clothed and small body caused a few blushes.

Zipping up the hoodie finally, she bowed, "I'm Sawada Tsuki Onna, please call my Tsuna and it's nice to finally meet you all in my human form. I'm a witch that Natsu has been protecting for seven years.", Tsuna said introducing herself properly. She then turned to Reborn, "Also screw you, Leon was right about you being blind at times." Reborn blinked and looked at his partner, who looked anywhere but at Reborn embarrassed.

"Hahi", Haru finally spoke up, "You're being chased by bad people, like the Yakuza or Mafia?", she inquired. Tsuki shook her head, "These people are magical beings Haru-chan, they're witches and wizards and are far worse than the Millefiore! Natsu is like Howl from Howl's moving castle, except he isn't cursed or heartless and he obviously doesn't know magic, but he's helping me out while I help him out and his mother with food, money sometimes, and even cleaning, Mama likes me and understands my situation quite well. I hope you don't hate me for causing Natsu to keep this big secret from everyone."

"Haha, as long as you're safe Tsuna-chan," Takeshi said.

"EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU TSUNA-CHAN, CALL ME ONII-SAN! GOOD JOB NATSU!", Ryohei cried out.

Hibari nodded his head with a "hn" of acceptance.

Kyoko and Haru started to chat with Tsuna quickly to cheer her sad face up, they started talking about food, clothing, and girl stuff. Soon Chrome joined in and the kids as well once they heard Tsuna would be cooking with Nana and would like to hear what they would like to eat for dinner sometime.

 ** _Thanks for reading! Comment Review! Please~_**

 ** _BTA_**

Gokudera looked at his boss in admiration, "Way to go tenth, protecting the innocent, you truly are benevolent!" He sang with praise in every word.

Mukuro had a look on his face, "So who is this person you're hiding Tsuna-chan from?", and then everyone grew silent. Tsuna found herself being stared at and looked away embarrassed. "As much as I like to answer your questions, I would like to put on some clothing if that's fine with you?" Everyone agreed and walked over to Natsu's house, stopping by the Sasagawa residence for some clothing Tsuna could borrow. Reborn was far away talking on his green cellphone, reporting everything to the Ninth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's another chapter! I'm working hard to make new chapters and just bare with me with this for a while please! Love you all lots! Enjoy!**_

Tsuna sat down on Natsu' bed in Natsu's room while Kyoko passed around drinks and Haru grabbed some scissors from downstairs. Tsuna wore a sleeveless white summer dress with black lace on it that tied behind her neck. Tsuna's golden bell was around her neck like always.

Haru came in with a brush and scissors, "Thank you Haru-chan for this hair cut,you really don't have to if you don't want to." Haru shook her head, "No, Haru insists desu! It's the middle of summer and you can get a heat stroke from all this hair in the way, Haru will protect her new friend desu!" Tsuna beamed at the statement, Natsu knew even before he had met her that she didn't have any friends like Haru. Reborn suddenly found his way into Natsu's spiky mane.

As Haru began cutting her hair, Tsuna began her tale. "Well, as a kid I grew up in a powerful magical household, I was pampered to be the best of the best and to be the next Witch of The East, one of the four Great Witches. I had met the others Great Witches and they were all so kind, so sympathetic for a reason unknown to me. My grandmother is the current Witch of The East and had been training me with a group of tutors until I had ran away. Whenever I had mastered a concept and no longer required the tutor, my grandmother would hold a secret ceremony and 'enlightened' the tutors, but after that the rumors would begin through the servants." Tsuna pauses, takes a sip of her drink and then Haru claims she was finished. Tsuna's hair was still long but instead reached her waist and was thin. Haru had given her bangs as well that framed her face and were similar to Natsu's but were curved more in a way. "Thank you Haru-chan! I love it!", Tsuna complimented. "You're welcome desu.", Haru said, taking the gratitude with happiness.

A loud grumbling interrupted the rest of the the story that didn't start up again, everyone turned to Lambo who started to whine, "Lambo-sama is hungry." Tsuna smiles and stands, "That's right, Mama went to Italy with a few friends to visit Lemitsu, knowing Natsu, he's already used all the leftovers on everyone." The girls nod their head, "That's right, bossu eats a lot.", Chrome chimes in. Everyone snickers at the blushing Decimo. "Well it's getting close to dinner, how about the girls and I go out and grab some groceries and I can continue the story after dinner?", no complaints were made at Tsuna's idea. "Ok, Ryohei, Takeshi, and Mukuro accompany the girls and children to the supermarket, the rest stay behind.", Natsu said, not taking no for an answer.

"Alright fine, leave me", Tsuna said dramatically, "But tell me what you want for dinner before I go." Natsu sat there thinking, "Something beefy." Tsuna frowned, "You're so vague sometimes, but I guess hamburger steak works as well." Hibari looks up from where he is, "If you mess up, I'll bite you to death." "I guess Kyoya likes hamburger steaks too.", Tsuna giggled. The other girls giggle with her and they all leave with their bodyguards.

Natsu stood and opened the bedroom door, "Hayato, Hibari, I want you two to watch the perimeter, the others can enter the house no one else." They both leave, one with a, "Yes Tenth!" and the other, "hn." Natsu closed the door and looked at Reborn, "Ask." Reborn then passed him a list of the things he and Nono wanted answers to.

Natsu reviews the list carefully before answering Reborn. "I met her when she was being bullied by children because of how dirty and horrible she looked. She hasn't mastered Mind magic, Dark magic (but she knows a few spells), and there several different branches of magic she doesn't know, but she knows the basic elements, summoning rituals, lots of healing spells, morphing spells, defensive spells, attack spells, and some miscellaneous spells. She also has a bag that can hold anything she has and has so much stuff in there I don't what she even has or how much, but she's not a threat. Her old teacher of space magic and illusion spells-Viper- knows she's here, as well as mom, a few trusted servants and friends of hers, and everyone else that found out today. She has no illicit actions to the Vongola or anyone else beside you who caused this mess and made her reveal herself, letting _her_ know that she is in Namimori. I have not harmed her in anyways, you knows as much as I do about the Mafia, and won't look around unless I ask her to. She's not using me, this a symbiotic relationship."

Reborn frowned and shot at Natsu, missing his head and only cutting a few strands of his hair, "you skipped a couple of important questions." Natsu looks away while grumbling under his breath, Reborn could hear all the cuss words he spoke, a few of them he picked up from Gokudera. Reborn then noticed the twinge of pink on his cheeks, "It's platonic, but I plan to date Tsuki and then ask her to marry me one day." Reborn smirks, "Last question, why do you call her Tsuki and not Tsuna?" Natsu finally calms down after his little heartfelt moment and prepared for another question, "Sawada Tsuki Onna is her full name, meaning Moon Woman, and from my point of view she is like the moon, silent and alone with the many stars far away from her company, and I don't like seeing her sad and alone. Tsuna is just a front name for people to use so if they hurt her, she won't get hurt by them, they only hurt Tsuna. I want her to see that I care for her and I won't hurt her willingly for anyone or thing."

Reborn clapped, "Good answers dame-Natsu, who knows you might just get the girl if you keep up that attitude." Natsu smiles and raises an eyebrow at the rare compliments. "What did Nono say about her?", he asks his smiling tutor, whose smile suddenly turned into a smirk and pulled out a device from his pocket, a listening device. Natsu's phone rings and he looks down to see his father's number, Natsu hits the answer button and keeps the phone at arm's length.

"OH MY LITTLE LION IS IN LOVE!", Natsu's father cried out. "I'm glad you realized your feelings Na-kun," his mother says calmly and enthusiastically as well. "Congratulations Natsu, don't forget your words today.", Nono spoke wisely. Natsu smiled, "Yeah thanks and also Reborns a pervert for thinking I did something bad with Tsuki, you need to punish him Nono, bye." Laughter erupted on the other line when Natsu hung up, he then dodged a kick from Reborn and proceeded to run away from said hitman. Reborn only saw Natsu as prey as he aimed his gun carefully at the boy's head.

By the time everyone came back to the sawada residence the house was in a state of disarray, chaos, and bullet holes.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! I'll Hurry up and write more chapters for you wonderful people! Comment and review!**_

 _ **BTA**_


	3. Chapter 3

" _So she's finally revealed herself huh?", a woman asked as she took a sip of her tea, vanilla Thai sadly. Her accent hinted her Italian heritage and the man who stood outside of the room dressed in an expensive Italian suit, which hid his gun with ease, clearly showed her underworld connections._

" _Yes, well anyone in her misfortunate situation would hide as well, but I don't see why she revealed herself, especially with Hagoromo Gitsune*1* dying so quickly without her magic to leech on?", the girl who spoke next clearly voiced her curiosity and annoyance over Tsuna's decision, her British accent made her sound snobby in her question, but the three ladies knew better. Silence overtook the room in contemplation._

 _The room was dark, but none of them needed to see one another, the speed they had just performed drained them and their reserved magic to hide their faces. It was an unspoken rule to never show their faces to one another when they were low on their magic, for if they do then they could curse one another just like they did to Hagoromo Gitsune just then. The clatter of China on China, or more specifically the tea cup setting itself in its saucer, signified the teapot to come and refill the cup. It was then that the last of the hidden ladies spoke. The youngest of the three, her voice clearly sounding as if it has yet to go through puberty, finally voiced her own thoughts. She usually kept quiet for the others only saw her as the child with a southern accent that she was, not someone who was wiser than the other two combined (a fact that Tsuna's clearly knew and utilized effectively thankfully), "It is a curious thing, love is. To protect someone you love deeply in the name of love itself can be a strong motivator for anyone to reveal themselves, especially when you know that your love is powerless in a magical hostage situation that she was forced into. You really should talk to your Sun Arcobaleno about his actions that day, this is his fault after all."_

 _The Italian woman chuckles, "yes Reborn can be bull headed and blinded by his convictions, but he has a big heart. He's most likely already kicking himself for his actions, despite being left in the dark, but I supposed I should have told him before he left to train Swada Natsuyoshi. But, at least we can tease Tsuna for revealing herself over a crush and on her 'knight in shining armor' no less."_

 _Everyone chuckled a little maniacally at that. Despite Tsuna being the second eldest of them all, "by only a couple of months," the British girl usually stated defensively, she was the purest and most innocent out of all of them and due to that innocence, she was seen as the adorable baby of the group. "Well, we need to finish off our dear "Hag Git" and to do so we need to keep Tsuna far away from her, what are our plans for that?", the youngest asked, her accent made her sound like they were talking about a party about to come up._

" _I've asked my Arcobalenos to go to Namimori and meet me there for an important announcement. You can come and visit with me if you'd like, but this trip is mostly business and little pleasure, so don't expect fun things to happen. I need to set up wards and cast glamor spells to protect Tsuna and her 'lover' (We should call him that just to embarrass them.)", the Italian spoke next as the sound of a chair scraping against the floor rang loudly in the cavernous sounding, pitch black room._

" _That sounds like fun South, count me in." The British child who was not yet an adult like South, but was going through the harsh stages of puberty unlike the southern bell in the room, said to South with an amused unseen smile._

" _I must agree with North here South, it's been too long since any of us seen the future East Witch, besides glamors are a specialty of mine remember?", the southern child agreed with North, something not too uncommon but still surprising seeing how they didn't care for one another(North still believed that the American Revolution should have been won by the British despite not being there), thankfully for South's sanity they worked out a truce that would make fewer arguments pop up in meetings like these some time ago._

" _Then I'll see you at the airport at your latest convenience then."_

They say you sneeze when someone talks about you, a truth Tsuna knew all too well. But when she went into a sneezing fit, Tsuna knew something was going to happen, something on the bad side of the scale of fate. She wished that it was a hiccup fit, those typically mean a good thing is coming her way. It was Takeshi who passed her a tissue while everyone else said "Bless you," over and over again until the fit finally stopped."Thank you, Minna," Tsuna replied with a sniffle.

The kids were hanging on to Ryohei, who found it a challenge for three kids of average weights for their respective ages to hang off of him. The kids laughed as Ryohei pulled Lambo and Ipin up and down on his arms and Futa hung off of his muscled neck. Hard and Kyoko talked about cake shops and what to get at each one to Tsuna and Chrome(who had yet to go out for herself without Mukuro). Takeshi listened as well, through in a few comments about another genre of restaurants in the area. Mukuro was silent and hanged at the back of the group, Takeshi headed the front without hesitation. Ryohei stayed in the middle, ready to grab the girls without hesitation if needed to. Tsuna was proud of her friend/crush's guardians adapting to the mafia life quickly as they did, but she also sympathized with them because she knew what it was like to have dreams yet know that she'll never be able to achieve them because of her family or friends.

Tsuna did her best to listen to both girls and keep an eye out for the boys, but soon the allure of normalcy drove off her caution. The store was not far off from Natsu's home and was a quaint store owned by an elderly couple with the help of their children and grandchildren. "Hello Tsuna-San, it's been awhile!", a young boy greeted from behind the counter. Takeshi recognized him from their school, Namimori High school, first year Akashi Yui, a quiet boy who Takeshi didn't really know.

"Hey Yui, yes it has been awhile, I've been busy lately, but I'll be here for a while now since Natsu's mom asked me to cook for him.", Tsuna replied as stopped by the counter to talk to Yui. "Ah, I see. I remember when my mom told me the story of Nana-San tried to teach Natsu to cook one time. He nearly burnt down the kitchen and lost all cooking privileges from what my mom told me." Tsuna giggled, "Yes, I remember that. He's still banned today even!" Yui and Tsuna laughed at that and then Tsuna went off to look for what she needs while Ryohei took the kids to the candy aisle to pick out ONE piece of candy, Mukuro and Takeshi stayed neared the entrance, and the girls went shopping a smaller list for Tsuna.

They all met back at the counter with a smile nearly thirty minutes later. "Alright let's go home!", Tsuna said once the food was paid for by a Vongola credit card. Ryohei took hold of the heavier bags, the girls and the kids took the lighter ones, and Takeshi and Mukuro went back to their positions.

At first, nothing seemed wrong, it was a normal trip from and to home, but then the clouds and fog slowly crept up behind the and out was Mukuro who drew them closely together with his pitchfork and his eye activated. Takeshi and Ryohei were seconds apart when they took out their box weapons and ready to fight. The girls and children hid behind Lambo's shield as the fog got worse. The three guardians surrounded their innocent burdens with a focused look and powered weapons.

"I'm not here to attack you this time, last time I checked we were on the same team,: a monotone and familiar voice spoke through the fog, "I'm just here to ask for a free meal from my old student for information."

Tsuna stood up from behind Lambo, "Of course Mammon-sensei, you'll always be welcomed to eat, and I'll always love to cook for you, but next time doesn't scare us all please." The day returned suddenly and a small baby covered by a black cloak greeted them, her indigo pacifier and her frog upon her head were key defining features besides her twin tattoo indigo fangs on her cheeks. Mammon without hesitation went over to Tsuna's opens arms and created an illusion butler to carry her and the other girl's bags. The conversation returned slowly and little awkwardly to the group. Takeshi and Mukuro were still on high guard, but Ryohei seemed to calm down enough to entertain Futa. Kyoko and Haru held Ipin and Lambo who were tired of walking and exhausted after the big scare from Mammon. They finally returned home in one piece and on high nerves.

Now I have to be frank with you, my dearest readers, Tsuna was a calm girl, clumsy, a little bit ditzy, and even oblivious, but Natsu knew better than to piss her off. After all, if your best friend was a powerful magical being that could summon evil beings that would love to kill him slowly for no reason at all, would you piss them off? Now Natsu knew better, he always did thanks to his Hyper Intuition and common sense, but with Tsuna going in her cat former so long that sixth sense of detecting 'what would make Tsuki mad' has diminished greatly compared to his 'that'll kill me detector.' So when Tsuna walked in to see the house in total disarray covered in bullet holes, miniature fires made by both Reborn and Natsu, and broken furniture and walls, Natsu finally remembered what his 'that makes Tsuki Angry', detector was going off like it was the apocalypse for another round. Natsu has only seen Tsuna angry for only a handful of times, each time was worse than the last.

Tsuna turned around to the curious friends beside her, "Minna, dinner will be ready in an hour and a half, and I need to get the mess 'cleaned', so please go home and rest. Kyoko, Ryohei, could I bother you to babysit for that time?" Kyoko smiled, "No Tsuna, it's fine we'll see you in an hour and a half." They all left without an argument, Mammon hid herself to see the horror her ex-student was about to release.

The front door closed quietly, and as it did the house lights dimmed and every lock in the house that led to the outside world locked itself. A demon turned around to face Natsu who had started to back away slowly, with a flick of her fingers Natsu and Reborn floating was before her, hell came to Earth in that moment.


End file.
